lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Uni Amirales
An impossibly long lived human being who has survived countless generations in various guises and identities. While looking as much like every other human on the planet, he is in actuality from a long dead civilization, a precursor of sorts to the current age of mankind. In recent history, he was the brutal, cold, and logical Admiral of the pirates of the Lalvician Sea, and was recently the Supreme General Magnus of the Empire of Koridai's military. What he is now, however, remains a mystery... History Origin While the majority of his early history is lost, the man who would one day be Drake was born in the peaceful, wealthy Kingdom of Nsydria, where he had a fairly rough, hard childhood. For whatever reason, he grew up to be a dark, angry and vengeful man with a lust for power, but without any means to obtain it, beyond studying the works of military geniuses and other leaders in history. Looking at the high and mighty royal family and the rest of the nobility that lived the wealthy, pleasured life, his heart hardened more and more, as the spark of darkness that lives within all humans began to flare and burn brightly, which in turn caught the attention of a mysterious being, a precursor to the age of man that lived at the time. This being, after convincing the man it was real, struck a deal with the young one, promising him its protection and a long life if he were to take his ambitions and turn them into reality. Intrigued, the man took it up on its offer, and began by workign on taking over his fine home nation. Emperor After much planning, he set his plan into motion, and after a few decades he was able to work his way into the good graces of the Royal Family's youngest daughter and seduced her into falling in love with him. That opening was all it took for him to seize control of Nsydria, using his carefully laid plans and traps to have everything fall into place, as he predicted. Within a generation, the eternally youthful man had turned the peaceful kingdom into a brutal Empire, declaring himself its Emperor and was in the process of subjugating the rest of the world under its feet. However, he was not a foolish man, as the bargain with the being was exceptionally one sided, and naturally required further investigation. He eventually hypothesized that the being was merely using him, and would toss him aside like so many tools once the world was conquered in its name. Thus, behind its back, the Emperor began to unveil, slowly, another, secret plan beneath the layer of obedience he had so well played thus far - a way to topple his own oppressive regime from right under his own nose, and to use this long life he had been blessed with against the one who had given it to him. On the eve of world domination, he revealed his plans to the being, much to its shock and fury. As he spoke, all across the world an admirably well coordinated, planned out series of attacks crippled his army and brought the Empire's military to its knees, none of the rebellion realizing that they had been funded by the very tyrant they swore to dethrone. It turns out, his true goal of taking Nsydria was its vast, royal library, with an immeasurable wealth of knowledge within its ancient tomes. As the being swore to make him pay, the Emperor merely took his leave, leaving behind a neat, perfect decoy to take his place as the Empire and its malicious despot fell. For the next several centuries, he waited and studied the books and scrolls, waiting for the memories of the tyrant to fade. Other Identities Not much is known about what he did in the interim, before the rise of Clocktown. It is said that he spent his time studying beneath the top strategists and tacticians of the world, honing his mind, as well as his body as being a student and pupil to various masters of physical combat. Much to his chagrin, he was forced to act as a good apprentice to these pathetic brutes, if only to have their secrets revealed to a seemingly worthy young student. Those who saw through his ruse were disposed off quickly, as he saw no need for their prattling. As technology marched on, so did he, learning and honing his skills with the ways of the world, sometimes acting as a bystander, and sometimes playing the role of the designated villain, if only to learn from the mistakes he could make with almost no consequence. The being's protection gave him a strange sort of immortality, as he could eventually heal from any wound whatsoever, though "she" made it a point to ensure that he would feel as much pain as possible - he saw it as merely a way to learn to cope with the inevitable damage he would incur. Eventually, as the Age of Steam dawned, he placed his grand plan into motion. Clocktown, and the Apocalypse In the vast, lush but ultimately wild and untamed plains of Termina, Drake founded the domain of Clocktown, in the guise of a futurist who intended to make a city that would be on the forefront of technological advancement. True to his word, it grew from a tiny quiet town into the bustling metropolis of the future, as within the next 100 years (and two supposed "descendents" of its original founder) it became the mightiest domain in the world. Horses gave way to motor vehicles, homes became more comfortable and convenient, and energy boomed, as new generations of power plants devised by the new corporation he founded alongisde the town made early coal and gas plants seem quaint and unwieldy. While he left the day to day operation of the city to its elected officials, it was no real surprise that he, the CEO of Nervan Reality Resources Incorporated, was the true puppet master of the metropolis, and hopefully soon, the world. A mega corporation, as he explained to the thouroughly miffed but intrigud being, was a failry conveneint way to all but rule the planet, which he was willing to accept. There were a few hiccups. A rival domain to the north, calling itself the Artic Realm, put up a a good resistance, surprising the CEO with its own innovations in tech and applications thereof, but eventually, it too fell to Clocktown's prowess and speed of advancement. NRR Inc. spread its influence across the nation, and soon the world, as they began to collect contracts and amassed a great deal of wealth. He balanced this unstoppable march with the guise of benevalence, funding several charities and restoration projects, taking care of third world nations and being a disgustingly responsible citizen of the world. Much to "her" chagrin, it seemed as if nothign could stop the CEO's path to world domination of a different sort, as he would pull back just enough so that NRR Inc. would only come across as a massive mega corporation, and not a sinister business conglomerate. Indeed, nothing would stop it. Except the end of the world. In a bitter twist of irony, tragedy befell the world, as an unstoppable force of nature razed the land of all life, choking the sun and withering the plants, as the world, for all its technological innovations, fell away, the planet dying within a decade. As he lay in hiding in his fortified, well stocked bunker, the CEO scoffs at the being's sarcastic quipping of how it was all for naught, as he now ruled a world of cold nothingness. And that's how it stayed, as the millenium dragged on, the man alternating between cryogenic sleep and perfecting his technology and skills, with nothing but a taunting womanly figure to accompany him. Whatever traces of humanity he once had was surely worn away by this point. The New World, and the Duchy of Zeal Time passed, how long no one can say, but eventually the planet re-awakened, whether by the cold meaningless path of evolution or the hand of a greater diety. Noting this, the man stepped back onto the world after a aprticularly long cold sleep, as much to his and the being's surprise, humanity lived again. Musing for a moment whether these were descendents of humans who had somehow survived and repopulated the planet, or an entirely new civilization of mankind, the former CEO does ponder how it is that this new generation were humans like him, now ironically a precursor to these people as the being and the rest of the Ancients were to his kind. Whatever the case, this is another mysterious era, as the man learned the new languages and customs of the population that had sprung up in the former site of Clocktown, essentially starting over. As before, the man spent the next few centuries integrating himself into various societies around the world, very much opting to play the villainous role this time rather then alternating, learning and using his now lost technology and knowledge to fool these superstitious idiots of his power, and to rival this strange force the natives called magic that now existed in the world. Noting that, while similar, the stages of development in this world were very, very different, he realized that he had need to run a larger scale experiment of sorts, and as such, he gathered some trusted, easily convinced people around him and founded the Kingdom, later Duchy, of Zeal. A small but fanatically obsessed domain, the man was able to see exactly how strong and useful this so called magic really was, and saw exactly how he could integrate, in small doses, his technology into the world. Purposly, he allowed the Duchy to get into conflict with Cloud 9, an extremely magic obsessed society in the sky, as the name might imply. The short war was vicious, with an end in stalemate as the lost technology clashed against the mystic arts, both sides suffering heavy casualties that neither would ever recover from before disappearing into oblivion. Still, it was enough, as the man amended his grand scheme and pushed forward, slowly but surely. Before the creation of the Admiral personna is another period of mystery lasting another few centuries, as new domains rose and fell out of the man's mind. He was a resident of Kakariko Village, ignoring its plight as he worried about his own ambitions. In various identities, he lay the seeds of his plan for the distant future, using such personalities from a reckless tribal warlord to a smug glory hogging gladiator, and was the Sage of Shadow within the the Chamber of Sages, which only further grew his distaste of magic. Eventually, he came to the sea... The Admiral The birth of the Admiral began with his hostile takeover of a small, rowdy band of pirates that called the Lalvician Sea home. At the time, the pirates were a disorganized mob of thugs, thinking in the small scale and caring nothing more then the here and now. Slowly but surely, the man took over more and more small groups, uniting them under one flag, his, and quelling riots and disputes by force. Cold, calculating, and ultimately driven by logic, the new Admiral of the seas established his home base at what was called the Forsaken Fortress, where he had long, long ago left behind a small cache of lost technology as a means to jumpstart his own group of pirates ahead of the other seadogs. The stone ruins were fortified, and expanded greatly, claiming land from the sea itself before truly living up to the name Fortress. Soon, he drew the line in the sand to all the pirates in the seas - join under the banner of The Admiral, or be wiped off the face of the planet. Some resisted, of coruse, but as the Admiral personally tore the spines out of their captains' mangled corpses, others gladly joined, if only for fear of their lives. As a result, he cultivated order amongst the once rowdy and haphazard pirates, now controlling the seas as much as any mortal being could, for he understood that in reality, the only one who controls the seas is the mighty ocean itself. Giving just enough of a technological edge to his followers and using their natural ferocity for him, the Lalvician was very much the territory of the pirates, with even the hardiest warriors from other domains falling to their knowledge of the sea. Smartly, the Admiral, as brutal as he was, used similar tactics to ensure loyalty as he had long ago with Clocktown - the Fortress was well lit to a certain point, with "magic" lanterns and other devices providing energy, supposedly powered by the myriad of slaves toiling underneath the hardened island exterior. Food was plentiful, and trade was encouraged and thriving - on the off chance that people refused to trade, their goods were merely taken away, so in the end it always worked out in favor of the pirates. Soldiers were trained in the art of land warfare to accompany their seemingly innate seafaring techniques, and there were plenty of jobs available in what was essentially a large city within the Fortress walls. Despite the general debauchery and chaos that priates tended to display, there was very much an air of civilization and virtue within the Fortress, which its long standing success owed much to. In the meantime, this was jsut another period for the Admiral, as he used this as an opportunity to experiment with his naval building, building his own personal flagship, the Ark, which would be well advanced of the time period for at least a century or so. Piracy was a great tool, as he used its guise to collect ancient belongings and tools he himself had either planted or coveted centuries earlier, for his use now. Indeed, regardless of the clashes he might have had with those other two domains, ultimately the Fortress was a success. Then the Cataclysm occured. In a temporary alliance with both the Woodsmen and the Canyonites, the Pirates attacked the might Alliance, sending it to its knees. Unfortunately, an unforseen side effect was that the tiny leader of the stubborn domain of the Labyrinth was embued with the power of the dark god himself, and the land was cursed and racked with horrors beyond the imaginaton. After a meeting with the little goddess face to face, the Admiral had to admit to himself and his ever present companion that perhaps a change in plan was in order - true, he could never be killed, but with this sort of madness in the hands of such an arrogant and incredibly wasteful little brat, it would be prudent to take a step back. Returning to the Fortress, he ordered its complete and total abandonment, and within 24 hours it was so, as every living thing and everything worth taking - that would be all the weapons and alcohol to the pirates - the Admiral stood alone. He had also had his grand vault taken away and buried distantly in the south, where the priates fleed with all the other inhabitants of the land, as the curse spread like wildfire. In the end, rather then risk losing the Fortress or any of its prizes to anyone, the Admiral opted to destroy it, completely and utterly, using an ancient, incredibly destructive weapon that had long since been forgotten and he secretly hoped would frankly never be rediscovered. In a blinding flash of light and fire, the Fortress and the island it stood upon were utterly decimated and destroyed, wiped away from the face of the planet completely and utterly. This is where the Admiral's story ends, as he was the first to disappear in this flash of light. This made it perfect for the man to hide away and return... Drake Now known as Drake Uni Amirales, the man has since managed to recover his buried treasure - and his life for that matter - and settled in the untamed but beautiful desert land in the south, living a simple life fighting off and eliminating the heathens that resided in the area. This is where the tiny goddess and the retreating settlers found him, and after much discussion, was brought into the fold in the founding of the Empire of Koridai. Drake's prowess in strategy and actual combat won him the title of Supreme General Magnus of the armed forces, where he was given almost free reign of all but some of the military. As far as anyone was concerned, he was a native of this land who somehow bore a great deal more intelligence and grooming then the savages, and swore....a sort of loyalty to her holiness. Quickly, he established a strict and ultimately effective training regime for anyone wishing to defend the nation, with only two results - strong, proud warriors who did not fear death, and broken husks of men and women who could not take the pressure. Most of all he founded, against the wishes of the other elading memebrs of the Empire, his own set of ten armed groups, his Vanguard, each led with a brilliant tactician hand picked from the soldiers. He, himself, has his own men, the Elite Vanguard, fierce, frightening, and most of all unnerving troops whom all feel something a little off with, not to put too fine a point on it. Oddly, the being at this point has also grown weary of the usual back and forth sniping and insulting that "she" and Drake have engaged in for the alst few millenia, and seems resigned to merely quip sarcastically and occasionally even be a helpful voice of reason to the ancient man. Drake is exactly where he wishes to be, back in his long lost role as a bystander, observing exactly how and why this little one thinks and acts the way she does. Surely, there's more to it then random madness...? The Vanguard After the battle between the goddess and Calatia, Drake, with his Vanguard, and the loyal troops of the military, broke away from the Koridai violentally and decisively. While it was clear that the breaking from the Empire was due to the nation now lacking the curiosity that was a human made goddess, what this all means and will lead to remains to be seen... Appearances and Personalities Generally, Drake's appearance has wildly varied throughout his long, long life, from being dressed in the finest garments as a ruler, to being a bedraggled rough and tumble warrior, to everyhere in-between. Still, the one cosntant has been his cold, calculating eyes, always showing signs of thought and logic processing regardless of the current situation. Currently, however, Drake himself is a large, imposing man, towering over the others despite not being a giant. Usually dressed in some form of uniform, it's interesting to note that his blue and black wearables tend to be vastly different from those of the rest of the military, citing him as being part of an entirely different, long gone army entirely, if not for the Koridai seal. His arms are massive, to perhaps compensate for the fact that his sword, the Holy Arppegio Blade, is in fact a two handed weapon, despite his easily wielding of it as a single handed blade with all the grace and speed one might do with a rapier. Generally speaking, he has always been at the absolute pinnacle of human perfection, physically, at the perfect point before speed and quickness become sacrificed due to bulk, perhaps being at a level beyond what humans are currently capable of due this status as an old one. Personality-wise, he has been fairly consistant with a few notable changes. Incredibly cold, logical, and all and all very much slow and methodical, it's a point of interest that as Drake he is exhibiting far more humanity then before, showing disdain, sarcasm, and other emotion, albeit all negative and arrogant. While he pledges loyalty to Koridai, he pledges none such to the tiny one herself, only half heartedly bowing and honoring her when required, though he notes that he has no reason to rebel or rise up against her. Whether or not she knows that Drake is in fact The Admiral is not established, though it seems that neither particularly care. All in all, Drake values integrity and personal responsibility, and drills these into his troops if he must, for as much as he dislikes the goddess, he dislikes the lazy ruffians who complain about order only when it is convenient and allegedly robbing them of pleasure they neither deserve nor have earned. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Chamber of Sages Category:Citizens of The Forsaken Fortress Category:Citizens of Koridai